


What Do We Do Now?

by shelby_scatchard123



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_scatchard123/pseuds/shelby_scatchard123
Summary: Ian and Mickey are 15 and 16 years old and have known of each other for a few years now, as they began to grow closer and closer and their friendship turned into something more, how will everyone react when ian reveals that he is pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian and Mickey been close friends for about 2 years now  but they were getting closer and closer everyday and only a select few people knew that Mickey was gay, his mum, and Mandy. Everyone who lives with Ian knew he was gay and they were absolutely fine with it, but it was a whole different story for Mickey because Terry wasn't the sort of person to be ok with being gay, especially his son.  Ian and Mickey never actually did anything other than kissed because it was clear to each other that they really wanted to be together but the only person stopping them was Terry because Mickey was so scared of hat he would do and he could never find out.  One day Mickey was at home thinking about Ian when his mum came through the door and noticed straight away that something was up with him.  "Hey, Mickey, are you ok? you know you can talk to me about anything you want."  His mum said sitting down next to him.  He sighed and looked at his mum and said "Well you know how me and Ian have been really close lately?" he said looking down at his hands. "Yeah, he really likes you i can tell."  his mum said.  "Yeah i know and i really like him aswell but i just don't know what to do because of Terry, if he finds out he'll kill us and i can't let Ian get hurt because of me." Mickey said looking at his mum.  "Oh don't be silly i know what Terry's like and i would never let him hurt you, and actually I've been meaning to talk to you, I've seen a house up for sale dead cheap and it looks ok and been saving up money for you and Ian to buy it whenever you're ready."  His mum said smiling at him.   "Really? Omg thank you so much ma, i love you." Mickey said pulling her into a hug.  "Your welcome and that's what I'm here for, your my baby id do anything for my kids and just remember don't hold back how you feel just because of Terry he's really not worth it. Go find Ian tell him you love him." His mum said pulling him in for another hug. 

As Mickey was walking to the Gallagher house he started to get nervous because he never had to talk about his feelings before and this is the first time he'd felt he'd really loved someone other than his ma. As he reached the front door he knocked on the door but there was no answer and since they'd been close friends for a while now Ian always said to Mickey that he could just walk in so that's what he did.  As he was walking up the stairs he heard light snoring sounds coming from the boys room and a smile spread on his face figuring that it was Ian since everyone else was usually out at this time. He opened the door to the boys room and saw Ian sprawled out on his bed on his side with his face towards the door, he waled towards Ian and started taking all his clothes off including his boxers, knowing how much Ian loved naked spooning when they were in bed.  As Mickey got in bed and snuggled upto Ian, he noticed Ian moving a bit and that's when he felt him turn around in his arms.  Ian didn't say anything, he just looked at Mickey and lunged forward kissing him passionately, after a few seconds it got heated and Ian put one leg over Mickey so there was a leg at either side of him, never once breaking the kiss. He then started kissing and sucking his way down Mickeys neck towards his stomach.  It was then he felt something in him want to ask for Mickey's reassurance that he to wanted this, he stopped what he was doing and looked up at Mickey and said.  "Are... Are you sure about this Mick? i mean we both know the risks of me ending up pregnant are, and i don't wanna put that on you when were so young, and if it happens what will we do?"  Ian asked looking into Mickey's eyes.  "We will deal with it together if it happens that's what, you won't be on your own. Ever! Understand? I love you i'd never just knock you up then leave you."  Ian looked at Mickey smiling then nodded.  "Now, no more chit chat, get on me." He said reaching up grabbing Ian's face.   As Mickey began to ease himself in and out of Ian, Ian began to bite down on Mickey's neck and began running his hands up and down Mickey's back scratching him, nothing could be heard around the house but the noises of want and need for a few hours. 

3 hours later Mickey and Ian were laid in bed dozing in and out sleep snuggled up to eachother, not speaking until Ian broke the silence saying "if i was to get pregnant what would we call our baby? i quite like Riley for a boy and Molly for a girl what about you?" Ian said turning to look at Mickey?" Mickey was deep in thought and looked at Ian smiled and said. "Yeah i love those names and it shouldn't be too long, our little mini me could be cooking right now." He said putting his hands on Ian's stomach.  Ian started laughing and said.  "Yeah, but it doesn't work like that Mick, you don't start to feel anything till about a week or two weeks afterwards, and even if i do i will probably have to through a routine of morning sickness and fiona will by me a test or something then if i am she will book me in at the clinic and when she finds out I'm pregnant she will flip because I'm only 15. But i don't care because i love you, she will try and make me get rid of it but i want you to know whatever she tries to put in my head i wouldn't want to get rid of our baby because it's a part of you Mick and i love you so much." Ian said.  "I've been meaning to tell you i was talking to ma earlier and she said she's been saving me money for us to buy our own place whenever we want and I've been thinking about it and i want it more then anything so how about i talk to my mum and get her to go to the bank and sort the house out for us so we can move straight in, and apparently its only down the road." Mickey said.  "Yeah let's do that." Ian said kissing Mickey passionately which quickly lead to something more.

**2 WEEK LATER!**

Mickey and Ian were laid in bed snuggled up together when Ian felt a wave of sickness come on, he quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, shut the door and knelt down in front of the toilet and been to retch. The next thing he knew he heard Mickey come into the bathroom and sit down behind him and pull him into him and started rubbing his stomach.  'Is this what i think it is babe?" Mickey asked kissing Ians neck.  "Yeah i think it is, but i still need to do a test just to be sure I'm so scared Mick." Ian said bursting into tears.  "Hey, hey, come here, remember what i said last week? there is absolutely nothing to be scared of because it's our baby, and when it comes to giving birth i'll be there always, like i said i'd never leave you to do this on your own, Ever! You're stuck with me Gallagher." Mickey said brushing Ian's hair our of his face.    "Come on let's go get a test just to be sure." Mickey said standing up.   They set off to the pharmacy which was about 15 minutes away.  "Hey guys where you going to early?" Lip said?  "Erm, were just going to talk to Mickey's mum about something." Ian said

When they got back from the Pharmacy they went straight upstairs and into the bathroom figuring it was best to do it now because Ian needed a piss anyway.  The test said to wait about 5-10 minutes after so they just sat there and waited, Mickey giving Ian and quick Reassuring kiss that everything would be ok.  The alarm went off to indicate that they could look at the test, and when they did it said that Ian was indeed 2 weeks pregnant with their baby.   "Omg Mick, i can't believe what are we going to tell people? and what about Terry when he finds out he'll kill us." Ian said panicking. "Hey listen, the house is ready to move into anyway right? so we just need to keep people from finding out till then, obviously mum know she had to know why i was moving out, but i also think you need to tell Lip or Fiona it might do you good instead of them being worried thinking you've just vanished without good reason. " Mickey said looking at Ian.   "Yeah i'll tell Lip, Fiona will only try to jump down my throat and i don't need that right now." 

That night at the Gallagher house Ian was in his bedroom trying to figure out how to tell Lip about him being pregnant and that he will be moving out soon, his mind was going into overtime as he stayed there and looked down towards his stomach.  About 15 minutes later Lip came in the bedroom.   "Hey man, what sup? " Lip said noticing Ian was being unusually quiet.  "Nothing i just need to tell you something, i wanted to tell you because i don't know how Fiona will react when she finds out which is why i wanted to tell you first because you might understand it more."  Ian said fiddling with his hands.   "Yeah ok, you know ill always listen, what is it?"Lip said.  "Me and Mickey have decided were getting our own place we went with his mum to look at it last week and it's real nice and its only down the road so we won't be far away." Ian said chewing on his lip.  "Why do i get the feeling that's not all?"Lip said.  "Erm.. Im kind of pregnant aswell."  Ian said trying not to look at Lip.  Lip couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "Pregnant? Ian your 15 for gods sake, and haven't you ever heard of protection. Ever since you found out you could have kids you know you had to be careful your to young to be having a baby."  Lip said pacing up and down the room.  "I know what I'm doing Lip we both want this and if you can't be happy for me then just forget it. yeah!" Ian said storming out of the house.   Then as Lip came downstairs to chase after Ian he saw Fiona looking at him wide eyed in shock.  "Have i just heard what i think I have?" Fiona said putting her face into her hands. "Yeah he's convinced he wants a baby and said that Mickey's mum has helped them get a place down the road and it will be ready to move into any day." Lip said sighing.  "Lip i am not looking after another kid. I won't do he's to young." Fiona said frustrated. 

As Ian was walking around the street he decided to phone Mickey, as the call went through Mickey finally answered. "Hello." Mickey said groggily like he's just been woke up.  "Hey Mick, well i told Lip, he had a massive go at me, telling me I'm to young for all this and i said it's what we both want and ran out of the house and my guess is he's probably telling Fiona now so I'm just wondering the street."  Ian said upset.  "Come to mine, and i know what your thinking but don't worry about it Terry got thrown back in the can today." Mickey said.  "Ok I'm nearly there anyway love you ." Ian said.  "Love you two." Mickey said.   As Ian got to Mickey's house he saw Mickey waiting on the porch for him. As he got to the top of the stairs Mickey pulled him into a hug.  "You ok?" Mickey said stroking Ian's cheek.   "Yeah just tired." Ian said smiling at Mickey.   As they went into Mickey's room they got undressed and laid in bed. As they snuggled together Mickey ran his hands over Ian's belly and gasped.  "What's up babe?" Ian said turning to Mickey wondering what was up with him. "You've got a tiny dumb coming omg."  Mickey said putting his face in Ian shoulder.  "Yeah your belly doesn't stay flat forever when your pregnant haha." he said laughing.  "Night babe." Mickey said kissing Ian passionately.  "Night." Ian said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day for Mickey and Ian but how will Fiona react?

The next morning Ian and Mickey were awake but still laid in bed when a wave of nausea came over Ian, but luckily there was a bathroom joined onto Mickey's room so he didn't have to go far.  When he was in the bathroom just finishing being sick he felt someone sit down behind him instantly knowing it was Mickey.  "Mick, this is absolutely vile." he said leaning into Mickey.  "Yeah, it might be but it's all worth it in the end isn't it because we'll have our own little baby." Mickey said Kissing the back and Ian's neck.  "Yeah good point there babe. What we going to do about Fiona? I don't wanna fall out with her and it's moving day today for us we should get the key's."  Ian said looking at Mickey worried.  "Yeah i know I'm so exited to finally have our own place with our baby."  Mickey said.  "Yeah and I've got to my clothes from Fiona's come on lets go get dressed."  Ian said standing up.   When they got out into the living room Mickey found a note from his mum to him and Ian with some keys next to it saying  " _To Mickey and Ian these are the keys to your new home, it's number 45 near Ian's house._ _Love you."_ As Mickey read the note he put the keys in his pocket and looked at Ian and said   "Awh she loves you."  Mickey said tickling Ian.  "bless her." Ian said.  As they were walking to the Gallagher house Mickey could tell that Ian was getting more anxious the closer they got.  "Hey, you ok?" Mickey said looking at Ian.  "I just don't want her to shout at me again i really can't handle that, when she starts  he never stops fucking nagging."  Ian said sighing.  "Hey listen, what were gonna do is go in the house get your clothes, then go to our new house yeah?" Mickey said.  Just as they got to the Gallagher house and was walking up the stairs to the from door they could hear Fiona inside.  As they walked into the house they saw Fiona chatting with Veronica in the kitchen, they managed to get upstairs without being seen.  On their way back downstairs Fiona spotted them. "Where you going with all that stuff?"Fiona said.  "Like i said yesterday me and Mick got the keys to our new place today, it's just down the road."  Ian said.  "Since when did all this happen? your only 15 and 16 how did you even manage to get your own place?"Fiona said sighing.  "I was talking to my mum and said said she had been saving up money for me for quite a while and ever since i told he about Ian she said i could use it for that whenever we wanted so i told her i wanted to move out and we saw the house and she said she bought it for us." Mickey said.  "Well just be careful yeah, and we will come visit all the time." Fiona said giving Ian a big hug.  

When they got to their new house they looked around. When they got into the biggest bedroom there was already a bed there, they both looked at each other and Mickey said  "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mickey said looking at Ian with a smirk on his face. Ian walked towards Mickey, put his hands on his hips and kissed him passionately walking him back to the bed.  As they began to undress each other Mickey broke the kiss and said to Ian "You sure about this? Im not gonna hurt you am i? i know there's risks now." Mickey said rubbing circles on Ian's hips. "No Mick i should be ok, and If I'm not i'll tell you, promise." Ian said going back to kissing Mickey's neck and down his stomach.  Afterwards Mickey and Ian were laid in bed spooning when Ian felt their baby kick for the first time.  "Mick, did you just feel that? I think the baby moved, awh."  Ian said leaning up to kiss Mickey.  "Yeah i felt it, i was thinking this morning, i wonder if its a boy or a girl. Personally, id like it to be a boy because i don't know shit about girls but as long as their healthy and happy I'm ok with that."  Mickey said kissing Ian.  "Yeah me to." Ian said.

**8 Month's Later!**

By now Ian and Mickey were settled into a routine and were getting regular visits of their family and going to the hospital for check ups to see if everything was ok with their baby. One hospital visit they found out they were having a little boy and had decided to call him Riley-Joe.  By now it was nearing Ian's due date which mean that the baby could make an appearance at anytime.

One morning Ian and Mickey were Laid in bed talking about usual stuff when Ian felt something wet run down his leg. "Mick.. Just you know i have not pissed the bed. I think my water's broke and I'm scared. What do i do?" Ian said panicking.  "Omg, right we need to go to hospital. Don't freak out everything will be ok, i promise i'll be there with you the whole time."  Mickey said kissing Ian.   When they got to the hospital they were given a room of their own for more privacy, Ian had been given gas and air and an I.V for pain relief.  "Mick i'm scared." Ian said looking at Mickey with tears in eyes.  "Hey, there's no need to be I'm right here I'm not going anywhere nod you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want if you need to."   The nurse then look at them and said "Yeah everything's looking good, you need to push now."  the nurse said looking at Mickey to try an get him to help Ian.  "Yeah you heard what she said Ian everything looks fine, and we want to meet our little baby don't we so you gotta do this babes." Mickey said giving Ian's hand a quick squeeze.   Ian then started pushing and using the gas and air to help him.  "Yeah that's it one more push and you'll meet your little baby." The nurse said smiling at them.  "Yeah come on babes you got this." Ian said kissing Ian's hand.  Ian then started pushing and before they new it they heard screams coming from the other side of the room.  "Is he ok?" Ian said looking at Mickey and then the nurse.  "Yeah he's perfect." The nurse said walking over to them and passed Ian there baby boy.  "He's perfect."  Ian said looking at Mickey with a smile on his face.  "Yeah he is, and he's got your hair."  Mickey said stroking Riley's finger.  A few hours later the nurse came in saying they could go home. 

When they got home they put Riley to bed and then went to bed themselves because it had been a long day.   "You know I'm so proud of you don't you? I love you so much."  Mickey said trying to shuffle closer to Ian.  "Yeah i love you to and i can't believe he's finally here, i love you both so much."  Ian said kissing Mickey.   "lets go to bed now its been a long night a little monster of there will more than likely get us up at the crack of dawn." Mickey said running his fingers through Ian's hair.  "Yeah you're right."  They both settled down and went to sleep as they knew they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. 


End file.
